Crossing the Line
by EclecticTrekker
Summary: Missing scene of “Trinity”. Ronon and Teyla now share a secret that could alienate them from everyone else on Atlantis, and she has a difficult choice to make. A little bit of SheppardTeyla.


"**Crossing the Line"**

**Show: **Stargate Atlantis

**Genre: **General

**Pairing: **None

**Summary: **Missing scene of "Trinity". Ronon and Teyla now share a secret that could alienate them from everyone else on Atlantis, and she has a difficult choice to make. Quite short but something I wanted to see in the episode.

**Disclaimer: **All I know is that Atlantis is pretty darn awesome, but I don't actually own anything about it. Oh well, I can wish, can't I? What if I ask for it for Christmas?

**Author's Note:** This is my first forage into Atlantis fanfiction, though I've read a lot of it. I'm becoming more and more into this show, especially since I fear that my beloved SG-1 is going down the tubes (stupid Vala!). Loved the episode "Trinity" (finally some real McKay character building), and I'm really interested in where this whole Ronon and Teyla secret is going to go – definitely don't think we've heard the last of it…and it could get mighty ugly down the road. Just a tidbit of a scene that I thought should have been included. Dedicated to MB, just 'cause.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stargate's event horizon noisily disappearing behind them, Ronon and Teyla rematerialized in the Atlantis gate-room. A passing crewman gave the pair a quick and polite nod and continued on his way. Teyla was glad to be back among the familiar settings of Atlantis, especially after what had happened only six hours before. She was feeling inexplicably queasy, and she could feel her right temple beginning to pound in the beginnings of what was sure to be a nervous, tension headache.

She gave a quick, subtle glance toward Ronon, who was standing sullenly by her side and practically emanating waves of impatience and inhospitality. Teyla knew that his assassination of Kell and their subsequent agreement to keep it a secret between the two of them was already making her uneasy and apprehensive. But Ronon…well, she really had no idea what he was feeling. His face was set in its usual intelligent but glowering expression, and before she could observe him any closer, he hefted both of their luggage and headed off down the hall.

With an inward sigh, she managed to crack a smile at the bustling technicians who were passing, but her attention was quickly captured by the unusually harsh and impatient-sounding voice of Dr. Weir. Teyla looked up toward the conference room and was startled to see Weir's face bright red with anger, screaming at Dr. McKay who had the good grace to look mildly chastised. When he started to argue back, however, Teyla realized that this battle of wits and stubbornness could go on for hours – she'd likely hear about it soon enough from someone else anyway; the rumor mill on Atlantis was rapid, efficient, and non-stop.

She started down the hall toward the hospital wing where she knew Dr. Beckett was waiting to administer the standard post-off world physical and declare her fit for duty. She had no idea if Ronon had already reported to Beckett since he was still getting used to the alien and regimented method of tasks that their new friends seemed to prefer. Still, there was a chance that he had complied with the rule in which case he would still be in the hospital when she arrived, and frankly, he was the last person that Teyla wanted to see at that moment. She purposely slowed her steps, banking on the idea that the extra time would prevent them from running into each other.

As she rounded the corner and stepped into Dr. Beckett's office, Teyla caught a glimpse of Ronon's retreating back as the doctor signed him off with a clean bill of health. She hesitated briefly in the doorway, but Dr. Beckett suddenly turned and saw her standing there.

Smiling ambivalently to her, he gestured to one of the hospital beds. "It's good to see you back, Teyla."

Nodding, she took a seat on the nearest bed. "It is good to be back on Atlantis, Doctor. Was Ronon a cooperative patient?"

"For the first time, yes. I didn't have to go chasing him around the station to report to the hospital wing," Beckett laughed, quickly cinching Teyla's right arm and extracting a small vial of blood. She managed a grim smile as he left to centrifuge the blood.

Rubbing her arm nervously, Teyla forced herself to remain calm. No one here knew what happened. There was no reason why anyone would ever know about Ronon's assassination of Kell unless they gave it away. Besides, his reasons for his actions were deeply personal and deeply sympathetic, and as much as Teyla tried to remind herself how wrong he was to commit murder, she knew that she would likely have done the same in his position. It was almost as if –

"Has the good doctor given you the go-ahead yet?" Major Sheppard's voice broke through her musings, startling her with its enthusiasm in the relatively silent environment of the hospital.

"Geez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, seeing her jump.

"It is all right. I am…" she paused, trying to choose a word that would fit. "…tired. Dr. Beckett has not yet released me."

Sheppard nodded sympathetically. "Were you able to get an agreement worked out? Did the trip go okay?"

"It was…eventful. I believe that our peoples will be able to commence trading." Teyla knew that she was treading carefully on unstable ground with this conversation.

"And how was your traveling companion?" he asked. "Did Ronon behave himself?"

She hesitated. Could she risk confiding in Sheppard? Of all the humans on the base, he was the one that she trusted more than anyone. He was like her in so many ways, and she had come to value his opinions and his beliefs, just as he seemed to possess a mutual respect for Teyla. But didn't she owe Ronon the confidence that she had promised to keep? And what would become of her and her position as ambassador of the Ethosians if Dr. Weir learned of her silence on the matter?

"Yes," she blurted out, before she could stop herself. "Ronon was very helpful."

At Sheppard's quizzical expression, Teyla was immediately alarmed. "Helpful? Ronon?"

"He seems to have a surprising talent for negotiation," she hastily explained.

"I guess I could see that." Sheppard smiled. "He seems to have a flair for strong-arming people into doing whatever he wants. Why should the negotiation table be any different?"

Teyla felt herself becoming more and more anxious, though she desperately tried to keep a lid on her emotions. Apparently some of it was showing on her face because Sheppard suddenly put a gentle hand on her forearm, his smile instantly disappearing. "Teyla, are you sure you're okay? Is there anything you need to tell me?"

Her thoughts tumbling furiously inside her head, she was torn between her sworn promise of solidarity to Ronon, her friendship and trust of Sheppard, and the possible repercussions for her and her people. Telling him about Kell would be so easy, so simple…but she knew that he wouldn't understand. None of them would understand.

"No. I'm fine." At his questioning expression, she hurriedly continued, "The mission was stressful. I merely require some adequate rest."

He nodded slowly, apparently satisfied with her explanation. "Well, go get some sleep. I'll tell Elizabeth that she'll see you in the morning." He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and headed out the hospital door.

As she watched his retreating back, Teyla felt resignation set in. He wouldn't understand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope that works. And I love reviews, so please, please, please drop me a few words (good or bad!).


End file.
